ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Wspólny wróg
Odcinek 11 - Wspólny wróg - jedenasty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 14.05.2006 w TVP1. Opis Do redaktora Witebskiego przybiegają Solejukowa z Hadziukową. Mówią, że w domu Solejuków panuje jakaś siła nieczysta i proszą polonistę o zrobienie reportażu na ten temat, pozbywają się w ten sposób problemu. Wójt z Księdzem znowu kłócą się, tym razem w sprawie przyznania Szymkowi Solejukowi stypendium, mało co nie dochodzi co bójki między braćmi. Lucy i Policjant słysząc z oddali krzyki, przybiegają do chaty Solejuków. W środku spotykają przestraszoną rodzinę i magnetofon z powbijanymi widelcami. To bardzo dziwne zjawisko zastanawia Lucy. Do domu przyjeżdża Klaudia - buddystka i martwi się, że jej ojciec je żywe stworzenia. Do Księdza przychodzą zaniepokojona Lucy z Solejukową, by ten dał im wody święconej, żeby poświęcić dom Solejuków i ewentualnie wypędzić z niego szatana. Ławeczka dochodzi do wniosku, że w sprawie gminnej anomalii Solejuk powinien wybrać się do Urzędu Gminy. Lucy z Solejukiem idą do Wójta. Ten jednak kieruje ich z powrotem do Księdza, jeśli to wszystko sprawka diabła. Tymczasem Witebski tworzy reportaż o anomalii u Solejuków. Hadziuk znowu przychodzi na ławeczkę tylko na chwilę, bo żona goni go do roboty. Marianek na zlecenie Witebskiego przyczepia do swojego samolotu reklamę "Głosu Wilkowyjskiego". Wójt wracając z Policjantem do domu, każe aspirantowi powstrzymać Witebskiego z pisaniem reportażu o gminnej anomalii, by nie wystawiać Gminy na pośmiewisko. Do Lucy przychodzi cała rodzina Solejuków. Kusy odkrywa, że to Szymek powoduje tę telekinezę. Lucy na prośbę Solejukowej idzie jeszcze raz do Księdza, który tym razem z pomocą Michałowej zgadza się osobiście wypędzić szatana z domu Solejuków. Policjant zatrzymuje do wyjaśnienia aparat fotograficzny Witebskiego, by nie robił zdjęć latającemu krzesłu u Solejuków, jak sobie tego życzył Wójt. Zdenerwowany tą sprawą Polonista idzie do Wójta i żąda oddania aparatu. W międzyczasie Tomasz powiadomił swoich kolegów dziennikarzy o całej sytuacji w Wilkowyjach. W drodze do chałupy Solejuków Ksiądz spotyka Klaudię - hinduistkę. Próbuje przemówić jej do rozumu, niestety bez skutku. Przy obiedzie Kusy mówi Lucy, że telekinezę powoduje Szymek, przez silne zaczytanie się w lekturze. Ksiądz po poświęceniu znowu zauważa latające krzesło. Do Lucy przychodzą Ksiądz z Wójtem, by porozmawiać co zrobić z problemem u Solejuków. Lucy proponuje wysłać Szymka do lepszej szkoły, pozbywając się przy okazji jego niepotrzebnych zdolności metafizycznych. Szymek powodując unoszenie się telefonu Wójta udowodnił, że to on stoi za sprawą z latającym krzesłem, co sprawiło, że Ksiądz i Wójt wręczają mu stypendium. Na konferencji prasowej przed domem Solejuków Czerepach wyjaśnia, że w dobie komputerowej zdjęcie latającego krzesła nie jest dowodem w sprawie metafizycznych zjawisk w Wilkowyjach. Tymczasem Solejukowa zabiera książkę córce Kasi, gdyż ta telekinetycznie porusza kubek leżący obok niej na ławce. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy Wilska), *Cezary Żak (wójt/ksiądz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Dorota Nowakowska (Hadziukowa), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Leon Niemczyk (Jan Japycz), *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach, sekretarz gminy), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Maciej Cempura (Szymek Solejuk), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk) *Krzysztof Cybiński (dziennikarz), Cytaty *'"I chodzi o wyjaśnienie, interwencję, jak robi ta no, Jaworowicz z telewizji. Jak ona coś pokaże to potem tego nie ma"' - Hadziukowa do Witebskiego *'"Co to urząd gminy ich namawiał, żeby się rozmnażali bez opamiętania, na większą chwałę bożą?"' - Wójt o Solejukach *'"Pająk czerwony jeden"' - Proboszcz o Wójcie *Proboszcz:"Panie, trzymaj moje ręce, bo normalnie go w pysk palnę tak że nie wiem" Wójt:"Bić się chcesz? Katabasie. Ściągaj tę swoją kieckę to się spróbujemy" Proboszcz:"Niestety religia mi na to nie pozwala, miłosierdzie mam ci okazać, gadzie jeden" *'"Solejuk, sztućcami na starość zachciało ci się rzucać, baranie jeden?"' - Stasiek do Solejuka *Solejukowa:"Od paru dni to my życia tutaj nie mamy" Solejuk:"Chyba, że pozagrobowe" *'"Od wyjaśniania to policja jest"' - Solejuk do Staśka *'"Nigdy nie wiadomo, co z czego idzie i na co wychodzi"' - Jan Japycz *'"W biznesie trzeba wyczuć moment"' - Pietrek *Pietrek:"Wszystko jest dla ludzi" Jan Japycz:"Wszystko jest dla ludzi, ale nie wszystko dla wszystkich" *'"Co to za ptaki teraz robią, sama skóra i kości"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Co to jak koza Hadziukowej jestem, żeby mnie pożywne smakowało"' - Wójt *'"Ty w duchy wierzysz? Przecież ty materialista jesteś"' - Halina do męża *'"Co to za czasy, że człowiek nie może poznać czy upiora zobaczył czy własne dziecko"' - Wójt *'"Co ona, na jasełka przebrała się?" '- Wójt o Klaudii *Klaudia:"Martwi mnie, że tatuś je żywe stworzenia" Kozioł:"Nie żywe, przecież to upieczone jest" Klaudia:"Każdy ma prawo do życia" Kozioł:"Pieczony kurczak też? Coś ty się jakiegoś kleju nawąchała?" *'"Naprawdę, Opatrzność mi zesłała Michałową, żeby mnie do świętości doprowadzić"' - ksiądz proboszcz do Michałowej *'"No ale co, zupa, talerze, kuchenka Solejukowej wybuchła, czy jak?"' - ksiądz proboszcz do Solejukowej i Lucy *'"Może my to macie w Hollywood, ale tutaj są Wilkowyje"' - Proboszcz do Lucy *'"Za każdym razem inna. Mieć taką jedną to jakbyś miał z dziesięć"' - Pietrek o Klaudii *Solejuk:"Ale że TUR to o co chodzi?" Pietrek:"Skrót pewno, od Tur de Podlasie" *'"Najpierw myślałem, że mi zamiast bimbru borygo sprzedali, że mam delirkę, ale nie, dzieciaki nie pili, a to samo widzą"' - Solejuk *'"Wójt to jest służba społeczna"' - Lucy *Solejuk:"Ja w sprawie nienomalii" Wójt:"Panie, rany, mów pan z dalszej odległości, przecież ja mam jedno zdrowie" *Wójt:"A co, diabeł nimi porusza?" Solejuk:"A może i diabeł, kto jego tam wie" *'"Kapitalistka, ta kozia małpa, żona moja, goni mnie do roboty jak biedronkę"' - Hadziuk *'"Szło, szło, aż doszło do tego, że człowiek ma wątrobę, a używać mu jej nie idzie"' - Jan Japycz *'"Pieniądze szczęścia nie dają"' - Japycz *'"O! To dopiero jest prawdziwe zjawisko nadprzyrodzone"' - Pietrek na widok Wioletki *'"To, że na inną religię przeszła to akurat się nie martwię. Popróbuje każdej, w końcu smak starci i ateistką zostanie"' - Wójt do Staśka o Klaudii *'"Chyba ta woda święcona to jaka podróba, bo tera to wszystko podrabiają"' - Solejuk *'"Jak Solejukowa przyjdzie i powie, że dzieciaki latają na miotłach to ja mam lecieć i łapać je?"' - Proboszcz *Stasiek:"Solejuk ubieraj się" Solejuk:"W co?" Stasiek:"Idziesz ze mną, do wyjaśnienia" Solejuk:"Panie władzo, czy ja wyglądam na araba?" *'"Niby co się stało z diabłami w naszych czasach? Jakby wyginęli to by tyle zła na świecie nie było"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *Wójt:"Jak świat światem, mój brat nie będzie mi bratem" Proboszcz:"O, proszę bardzo, jaki to na genowej ruletce brat poeta mi się trafił. Jacyś przodkowie ze średniowiecza się może w nim odezwali albo jeszcze starsi jak ludzie jeszcze po drzewach skakali" Wójt:"Od małpów chcesz się wyzywać?" *'"Na własnej piersi my gazetową żmiję wyhodowali"' - Wójt o Witebskim Zobacz też *Seria I *Seria I (DVD) *Seria I (Album) *Głos Wilkowyjski (gazeta) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP *Telekineza Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria I